


Mollis Corde

by SwordoftheJedi



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cute, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Idiots, Post WWII, crowley is soft, not nice my ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 09:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20423684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordoftheJedi/pseuds/SwordoftheJedi
Summary: A little ficlet of Crowley being the softest creature ever when it comes to kids





	Mollis Corde

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a meme with Hastur saying they needed to talk about Crowley's professionalism and Crowley replying with "Those are mighty brave words coming from a man standing in lava!" So I wanted to write a thing with Crowley playing The Floor Is Lava with kids and this nonsense is what my mind came up with xD
> 
> and the title is Soft Hearted in Latin cause I couldn't think of anything better xD

If one were to travel to just the outskirts of London, they would come across a building that had once housed a rather large bookshop. Said bookshop had been suddenly shut down, despite business booming, shortly after World War II began. People assumed it was the effects that the war was having on the economy, which worked out perfectly for the demon that had actually caused it to be shut down, and ultimately the one that made it into what it was now; an orphanage.

It had been close to the time of the first few bombings of England in the war when Crowley had gotten on this somewhat dangerous path. Dangerous for a demon, that is. Amongst some of the rubble, he’d found a child’s doll. The demon had always had a soft spot for kids, even having gone so far as to smuggle kids onto Noah’s Ark during the Great Flood. The damned Nazis had no such weak spot. Didn’t care who got caught in the crossfire, honestly. It made him fume and want nothing more than to miracle them all out of existence. That wasn’t something he could do, however, without getting into some serious trouble with Hell. 

He’d kicked the rubble in anger. Then he had caught sight of a little girl crying beside bodies that he assumed were her parents. His expression had softened as he walked over and knelt to her level, speaking softly to her. He had handed her the doll he’d found before taking her hand. Crowley wasn’t aware of it, but Aziraphale had been close by and couldn’t help but to smile at the softness that he had always known Crowley had deep down, even if the demon hid it well and denied it at every possible moment.

Crowley had taken the little girl to one of the small orphanages that already existed at that time. He noticed, however, that they were in rather dreadful conditions and terribly overcrowded. So he’d decided, hesitant at the possible consequences, to secretly fund one; Starfall Orphanage. 

That had been around two years prior. Now, all the remodeling had been completed and it was the official opening. They decided to make it a celebration of the war being over, as well. Thus those that still had wealth were crowding in to make their ‘charitable donations’ so they could be praised. Crowley had to come, of course, considering that he was the one that funded the remodeling and whatnot. He’d just been sure to send a memo to his superiors, stating that he was going to cause some mischief so they wouldn’t get suspicious. He stayed at the charity or whatnot long enough to make sure everything was up to his standards and to cause a bit of that mischief that he’d said he would. But he’d quickly grown bored and wandered outside. Seeing as this sort of party wasn’t for children, most of them had wandered outside as well, to play. Crowley couldn’t help but to smile when he saw how many had been able to make the building their home. 

Amongst the children, he’d caught sight of the young girl that had led to this place to begin with. She must have remembered him, because she came right up to him, hugging his leg. Golden eyes went wide in surprise behind his shades before he gently patted her back in somewhat of a hug. Then she asked him to come and play with them, so he obliged, walking over to the playground with her. 

When Aziraphale decided to come to this charity orphanage thing, the last thing he’d expected to see was his…enemy? Acquaintance? Friend? More? Who even knew anymore; balancing on a post, spindly limbs stiller than he recalled ever seeing them in 6000 years, paired with children giggling and jumping up onto equipment. The angel tilted his head for a moment as he watched the group. What were they doing?

“Mr. Aziraphale! Watch out!” one of the children called.

“I beg your pardon? Watch out for what?” Aziraphale questioned in obvious confusion.

The moment Crowley had heard the kid yell Aziraphale’s name he began to lose his concentration and as such his balance. When Aziraphale actually spoke, the demon stupidly and utterly lost his balance and tumbled to the ground. After the initial surprise of it, he made a fake screech and said “Alas. Thou hast defeated me, lava. Then he closed his eyes and went limp, pretending to be dead. 

“Crowley! No!” one of the little girl’s called. “Hurry Mr. Aziraphale or it’ll get you next!”

“You heard her,Angel. The floor is lava,” Crowley stated.

Aziraphale’s gaze hadn’t left the scene. Nor had his confusion. His brows knitted together. “My dear, now I don’t mean to be rude, but it appears as if the floor is, in fact, still just a floor,” the angel continued, his voice heavily implying that certainly, Crowley must have been drinking.

Crowley gave an exasperated sigh and ran a hand over his face.

One of the little boys that had been playing pulled gently on Aziraphale’s jacket, motioning him to lean down, which he obliged to. “It’s a game, Mr. Aziraphale,” he whispered.

Crowley had since gotten back to his feet. “Guess I’ll just have to save him like I always do, huh kids?” He asked, a light smirk crossing his features as his gaze locked with Aziraphale’s. 

Aziraphale sputtered and let out a huff at the comment. “Why I have-as if you are always-how ridiculous,” he continued, arms crossing over his chest. 

Not that his act did much good. Crowley could see by the slight twinkle in his eyes that he truly did believe it. The demon smiled again before stubbornly rolling his eyes. “Can’t hide the truth, Angel,” he commented. 

“The floor is lava!” one of the children called, giggling as the rest scrambled to hop onto the nearest ‘lava free’ area they could find. 

“We best hurry, Angel. Wouldn’t want t be caught up in the lava,” Crowley stated, holding out his hand to the angel so they could find a ‘safe place’ for the silly game. But it had mainly been merely to actually try and hold his hand.

With a highly exaggerated sigh, Aziraphale accepted Crowley’s outstretched hand, with the smallest of smiles. “Lead the way, ‘knight in shining armor’ “ he grinned as Crowley and he raced to get out of the ‘lava’.


End file.
